


The cellar

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Brenda wakes up in a room she doesn't recognize, to find out Doland has been there for some time.They are locked, and they don’t know for how long.





	The cellar

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about these two. Doland appears only in one game (he barely appears, to be exact, Descole his taking his place), but his character sheet says he has “taken care of Luke ever since he was a baby” so he has to be an important member of the family, too. I wonder why Luke didn’t notice the impostor like Brenda (but, well, he is ten and worried about a lot of other things at the time.)
> 
> *2nd of august - Edited some spelling/grammar

Brenda woke up feeling a little dizzy. She was over some kind of mattress. But it was not her bed nor the couch. She didn’t remember going for a nap or falling asleep...

“Mrs. Triton, are you alright?”

She tried to focus her eyes on the person kneeled next to her. She knew that voice.

“Doland?”

She tried to think. Where was she?

_Wasn’t Doland acting strange lately?_

She finally focused him, and saw a worried expression on his face.

“Doland, it is really you?” She asked with suspicion

Doland seemed a little sad when he heard her.

“Yes... I assume from your question that you have met my doppelganger”

She was recovering from her dizziness. She was sure this man was their Doland.

But how could it be?

“Doppelganger?”  She asked, while she looked at her surroundings. She had no idea where they were. Different thoughts rushed in her mind, without being finished before others replaced them.

She had never seen these gray walls before. She did not see any window, and that distressed her. There were two wooden boxes on the floor, another mattress and a small door.

 It was not a big place.

“Where are we?” She asked, without waiting for an answer for her other question.

“I believe we are locked in a basement under the cellar”

_Is there a basement under our cellar?_

“Locked?” Her dizziness was totally gone. The alarm that word gave her woke her up completely.

“Yes. I’m afraid I have been locked here for some time. And I believe master Triton has been forced to do something in exchange for my safety”

“Clark has been acting strange… he is obsessed with the specter. And you… I mean… Not you…”

She wasn’t sure what to say

_This is so strange. Doland has been acting strange. But now he isn’t…_

“I believe is someone with some kind of elaborate costume−”

“But… even his voice…” She didn’t continued. She was sure this person in front of her was the real Doland. As crazy as it sounded that he could have a double.

_I don’t know what to think…_

Doland continued:

“For a moment I would have sworn it was sorcery. To see someone who looked just like me and talked with my voice… I doubted of my own sanity” He sighed “Forgive me, Mrs. Triton. If I could have avoided being captured…”

“No, Doland! You don’t have to apologize−” Suddenly, she remembered where she was before she woke up in this room.

_I was…_

“The police are involved too!” She said, and Doland opened his eyes wide in surprise, or maybe shock. She continued, trying to recall the details “I noticed your… double. Then I decided to go to the police to inform my suspicions. I was talking with chief Jakes… then from behind someone held me and put a handkerchief against my nose and mouth…with some kind of narcotic, because is the last thing I remember before I woke up here”

“You were unconscious when he brought you here. I’m relieved to see at least you have not been treated brutally”

_Who brought me here? And…_

“Did he hurt you, Doland?”

“Not really, Mrs. But I woke up with a terrible headache by a hit on my head” Then he added, with a nostalgic tone “I used to box in my youth…”

_Since when is he here, all alone?_

“Doland… Since when have you been here? Are you okay?” Now she noticed the old man looked tired. She felt a little guilty for not noticing immediately. But given the situation who could blame her?

“Do not worry about me, Mrs.”

Brenda knew he didn’t wanted to distress her. Then she decided to examine the room a little more. She got up to move her legs a little, and spotted a trapdoor on the ceiling

“I suppose that door is locked”

“Yes. It is either locked or covered with something heavy” He answered while getting up, too.

“And that other door?” She pointed the small door on one of the walls.

“The… toilette”

She decided not to ask more about it. She will find about it in sometime later…

“Oh” She just said. Before a moment of silence, she asked:

“And our captors? Do you have any idea on whom might they be? Or what do they want?”

“I’m afraid no. I believe there is one person leading this, the same one who brought us here. And he is not very interested in telling me the details”

“I wonder what he wants… he might have forced Clark to be a candidate for mayor. He was never interested in politics that much, and his decision had been sudden…” She looked the trapdoor again

“Oh, Doland, how long do you think we are going to be here?”

She met Dolan’s gaze, to find he had a sad and worried expression

“I’m afraid I don’t know…”

“And Luke! Is he going to be okay?” She was just getting nervous, and asking questions he couldn’t possibly answer.

“Master Triton will take care of him”

She realized she was being unfair. Doland has been trapped here all alone for god knows how much time, and she was just making him worry. After all, he was part of the family, and he sure has been worried about all of them. He didn’t say it because he probably believed it was not his place to do so.

“I’m sorry, Doland. You have been here alone and I’m just here asking useless questions…”

“Do not apologize, Mrs. You have all the right to be concerned−”

The sound of something heavy being slid interrupted him. Then the trapdoor opened. The door seemed heavy and solid.

The doppelganger descended, with incredible ability, using only a very short rope that ended just too soon. Brenda was sure she couldn’t take that rope even if she jumped. He was carrying two paperboard boxes.

She was about to said something, but Doland whispered to her, very low, so only her could hear.

“This man has a big ego. We better not anger him”

She understood that Doland was worried about her, because he stood up in front of her, interrupting the sight his double had of her.

 “Why are you doing this?” Brenda couldn’t stop herself from asking

It was strange to see two Dolands, but it was even more strange when his imitator spoke, not mimicking his voice. The other Doland looked at her with an annoyed expression that didn’t go with Doland’s demeanor at all. No wonder she had no trouble discovering he was an impostor.

“You don’t need to know” He said coldly “You only don’t have to cause any trouble and you won’t be harmed… Unless your husband doesn’t cooperate… But you are most likely to end this alive, after all, you won’t serve as hostages dead” Then he left, without giving them a second look, jumping out with agility. The door closed and they hear the heavy object sliding again.

_Hostages? For what purpose?_

_Kidnapers usually ask for money in exchange. This doesn’t seem to be the case…_

_What does this person want?_

 

 “What is in those boxes?” Brenda asked, after a moment of silence.

“Food, and maybe a change of clothes. At least we are to be kept alive”

 “Well, at least you have my company now” She tried to cheer up Doland; and herself, too. She was a little happy that at least she was not going to be alone.

None of them wanted to think how long they were going to be there.

 

They had each other for company, and they tried to pass the time chatting.

Solving a puzzle now and then.

Walking in circles around the small room.

Anything to distract themselves.

 

Hours turned into days.

Days into weeks.

Weeks into months.

Those gray brick walls were depressing. And conversation topics were starting to be repetitive. Nevertheless, anything was good to distract them from the gray walls; that sometimes seemed to get closer and make the space even smaller. That was not possible, they knew, but the confinement affected them.

Sometimes they felt they had no air. But it was an illusion, too.

Their perception of time was strange, also. They were not sure about the time. The artificial lights turned off at (they supposed) nighttime.

Their captor visited regularly, but didn’t bother in trying to talk to him. If he felt like talking, he would talk. Brenda had to agree with Doland, the man had a big ego.

They tried not to think too much, but when you are in a bad situation, your mind can sometimes make it worse with irrational thoughts.

_What if there is a fire and we cannot escape?_

_What if the ceiling collapses?_

_What if they kill us all in the end, to leave not witnesses?_

_What if…_

“Mrs?”

 “Oh. Sorry, Doland. I was lost in my thoughts again” She was grateful he was there to interrupt those absurd and useless ideas. And she was there to do the same for him.

The two wooden boxes serve them as chairs. When their kidnaper brought them food, the cutlery and containers were always cheap plastic. No way to use them as weapons.

 “How long do you think we have been here, Doland…? You have been here for longer than I”

“I’m afraid you will have to tolerate this boring butler as long as you are here”

“Don’t be like that. You are great company” She smiled, knowing that the old man was just trying to cheer her up.

They both sounded tired. They wondered how Luke and Clark were doing. Every day. But they didn’t say out loud, it was useless and it just made them feel more worried.

 

 

 

One day the trapdoor opened early (Was it early? They weren’t really sure) but instead of seeing their captor, they heard a woman’s voice none of them knew.

“Doland! Mrs. Triton!” They heard the woman calling

They went closer to the entrance and saw a young brunette woman. They were a little confused, but the woman helped them to get out.

“Luke? Clark? Are they all right?” Brenda asked concerned (and maybe a little anxious)

 “They are safe, Mrs. Triton.”

She introduced herself as Emmy Altava, professor Layton’s assistant. She told them some things, but they were a little disoriented to follow all her words.

“It’s dangerous here. Come with me”

When they stepped out of the house, the sunlight hurt their eyes, but they were grateful anyway to feel the warmness and the breeze. The air felt so fresh. They followed the woman who explained them what happened while they were in the cellar. They stopped for a moment, in some place of the market.

“Come on” The woman hurried them. When she saw their expressions, she added:

“I’m sorry… but this place is safe” She explained

They continued, resigned, not very happy to enter another underground place. It was bigger than the place they have been, at least. And the walls were not gray.

Brenda then told her how she ended under the cellar, in case she needed the information.

The woman made her promise she won’t go back to the house until she returned.

“Doland, please watch out for Mrs. Triton! I’ll be right back!”

“I need not to be told! I shall watch over her at all costs!” He answered, solicitous.

“Please be careful, Emmy!” Brenda added, worried their savior may go into any danger. She felt a little ashamed that a total stranger had perceived how eager she was to see her son and husband. If she asked Doland to watch out for her, she sure looked as if she was just going to run from there.

 

The wait felt long

“Brenda! Doland!” They heard a familiar voice.

“Clark!” She hugged him when he got closer. Maybe too tight, she saw a little concern to flash on Doland’s face, and she softened her hold on her husband. She didn’t have the strength to hurt him anyway.

“Are you two all right?” He asked when she let go, after taking some air. Maybe she hugged him too tightly.

“Yes, we are not hurt”

“What about you, Doland? Last time I saw you, you were unconscious and your lips were bleeding”

Brenda looked at Doland. He had omitted that when he told her how he was captured.

“I’m all right, Master Triton”

“I’m sorry… I wish I could have done something to release you sooner…”

“I should be the one apologizing… If I could have avoided being capture…”

“Oh, stop you two! It’s none of your fault− Where is Luke?”

The question remained unanswered,  Emmy came running, and interrupted them.

“Hurry! We have to leave!” She took some air “Loosha is trying to break the floodgates, this place is going to be underwater soon!”

The name Loosha didn’t sound familiar, but they followed her without further questions.

 

Brenda felt blissful when she could hold her son again. She was glad to meet their old friend, Hershel, again. Luke has grown very fond of him in this short time, and wanted to be his apprentice.

Brenda and Doland were eager to go back to their old routines. She prepared dinner for their guests. Doland went to do his normal duties.

hey were so sick of sitting in that basement, so they didn’t take any suggestions of resting.

 

They planned to move back to London. After all, Luke wanted to be Hershel’s apprentice, and they could be closer. Misthallery was no so far away, and Luke could still visit his friends.

And they could work on the university or the museum.

Their loyal butler moved along with them to London.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was difficult to write, and I’m not sure I described the situation of being locked for a long time correctly. I did my best.
> 
> How long has Brenda been locked under the cellar? The game never gives a number. Previously I assumed roughly six months, but that is just the time Clark has been mayor when Layton comes. I looked the scenes were Brenda is present, and I now think I miscalculated before (Just in case, this story is not meant to be related with my other fanfic) I didn’t gave precise number this time. It was enough for people in town who knew her to start wondering about her absence. And I don’t know how much time did take Brenda to notice the impostor. Could be a week, could be months.  
> And Doland? I assume the poor man has been there for more than six months. He was the first hostage, so I think he was already locked when Clark became mayor. If the events started shortly after Barde’s death, then maybe almost a year (I don’t think it was that much)
> 
> There were no many details of how they have been taken (which is fine, the stories have to move around the main characters or they would never end) I assumed Doland tried to fight back for his “I used to box” comment. And if you want to blackmail someone, showing you are willing to hurt the hostage gives a stronger message. Brenda’s kidnaping, on the other hand, is described an unplanned, she is only taken after she suspects, and her character sheet said something like “soon she found herself locked up in the cellar”, that gives me the impression she might be not conscious when she was taken. But it’s all up too my imagination.
> 
> I like to write too much in the notes.
> 
> Next one-shot will probably be about Raymond and Descole. That one will be difficult for sure.


End file.
